Suicidal Pharaoh
by Dance of the Necromancer
Summary: Forced by depression and a brutal attack from the person he thought was a close friend Yami tries to commit suicide, thought in mid attempt is stopped by the Ceo in the middle of a Lightening Storm. Yami/Seto.K Yaoi This has been taken by another author however it will be reposted on this site as this and still under my name thanks
1. Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi

Authors notes: Yami Yugi will be shortened down to Yami mainly because I am lazy, also Yami will have a body of his own. That is all Thanks. XXX ^_^

Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, shame otherwise it would have been entirely Yaoi and as Marik said "There are no women in YUGIOH, There are only really girly men and I am the most girliest of them all!" O.o

Summary: Forced by depression and a brutal attack from the person he thought was a close friend Yami tries to commit suicide, thought in mid attempt is stopped by the Ceo in the middle of a Lightening Storm. Yami/Seto.K

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

My life I thought would be spent with the one I thought would be with me forever. However the turn of events has left me with no-one. I highly doubt the CEO would come and help me out of this predicament and the other have sided with Yugi, Bakura is away visiting so he can't help. Maybe coming back was a bad idea? Should I of allowed the world to plunge into eternal chaos? This isn't my problem anymore and I shan't make it. Releasing a sigh I drag my wounded body to a sturdy standing position and head for the only place I know I could kill my self from. Domino bridge. My dislocated shoulder means I only have one arm to support myself. The cuts on my arm sting like a thousand needles. Is this my repayment for saving the world? Though the passers by seem to stand and tremble when they see me dragging my body through the crowded streets. Though they are not in a rush to save me, they are headed home for shelter before this lightening storm hits and causes a power cut for a week. This ain't my problem, even if I had the power to change it I wouldn't. Children gasp as the blood flow down my arm leaves dripplets of my life and my sorrow on the wretched earth I once called home. But what would they know about a lonely pharaoh. Nothing. Crying wasn't an option, it wouldn't save my battered body, it wouldn't heal my wounds which leave a scar upon my crushed heart, it wouldn't reverse time to the point where the millennium items had been created. It would do anything not even relieve my body of the suffering I have endured. But ending my life would cause no sadness to others, maybe only mokuba, but only cause he's not old enough to understand the turn of events. The heavens opened washing my body, but the pain remained. It must of heard my pain stricken thoughts, seen my uncollected tears and cried for me. Even the millennium necklace, did not predict this. The bridge in sight, made me feel more better that the way my life would end would be on the bridge which brought me to this world and that I would be leaving on the very same one. Using the only arm I had left, pulling myself over the railing to stand was difficult. The setting sun made the water below glisten, the ripples shimmered. I felt sorry that I had to taint the water with my wretched blood but I stood tall as I watched the sun set for the very last time, for me that is. But who it would rise with it, would be it's solemn choice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The rain clattered down, it seemed the sky was angry. Who towards wasn't my problem, I have other affairs to deal with like running my company. Mokuba is expecting me to be home before the storm starts hopefully so he doesn't have to sit through it alone. He understands what it's like to have a life. Mine was never saved. Though fortunately I was able to save his, that's all that matters. The company profits have risen tremendously this month meaning that I have a bigger profit to spend on Mokuba. I think he said he wanted his room re-painted. Well I'll just have to ask. Peace at last, seem's this driver understands that I am not a very communal person. The Ride seem s smooth tonight. The power to the engine cut off slowing the car down, in the middle of domino bridge.

"I'm sorry sir" the driver spluttered " The engines failed, another limo will have to be called out otherwise we'll end up walking home in this" He almost cried. Pathetic man should of fired him a long time ago to save this problem. I sighed just when the day was at it's best. Picking his mobile up I watched and listened as he almost cried down the phone to the head maid to have another limo sent out ASAP. A Crash went of outside just beside the bridge. Great now I can't be home in time for mokuba. This driver Is so getting a pay cut. Even though its not his fault. Another crash went off this time slightly bigger then the last one causing me to look outside to see that the sky had been lit up by the amount of electrical energy this bolt of lightening had. Had anyone ever created a tower that could absorb this power and use it as a back-up in situations like this? Then again people like me wouldn't exist then. Smirking to myself for commenting on how smart I was, a tallish figure was illuminated in the flash. His body was evidently covered in his own blood, his tattered clothing clung to his mangled body, the wounds, serious enough looking to be life threatening oozed his life away in small painful drips. His current position of his posture showed injuries to the right wrist, shattered, his lower left leg hung slightly limp, broken and hanging. His left shoulder was slouched meaning it was painful to move, it was broken or it was dislocated He was standing on the railings looking down-over. Judging by his body position he was about to jump. Not my problem, many people jump of this bridge and die, probably another emo. I thought nothing strange there. Though his appearance made me look twice. Another crash echoed throughout the limo and it showed the boy fully. There battered and beaten to almost death stood Atem the pharaoh, or as he was known by Yami. Though pitying was a thing that I usually don't do, I decided that saving the poor boy to find out what went wrong was a reasonably good idea. "Roland get the blankets out the back" I barked before diving into the raging weather that was currently coming down. Never before had I been put in this situation so… I watched as he went to jump. Pushing my body as fast as it was to go I was able to grab the back of his tattered clothing and pull him back over he was unconscious now so what happened to him now wouldn't matter. Upon closer inspection there was slashes that marred his deep tanned face as well as across the upper torso. Who ever had done this must of really hated the pharaoh, or was jealous of the position he had with Yugi Motou. Which not many people knew about. There was only a select few knew that the young boys body contained the spirit of a three thousand year old pharaoh. Roughly 10 people. Only one of them was this violent. Joey Wheeler. Lifting him bridal style I carried him to the new limo which had just arrived and placed the poor boy on the back seat wrapping the blankets which I had just gotten around him to keep him warm.

"Roland empty the limo, and leave it we can't do nothing with it until the storm is over" I yelled over the clash. He nodded understanding my order. Looking over at Atem, taking him to a doctor was useless the dislocations would go back in themselves overnight. I could always call a doctor, one who would come out for 10,000 instant cash to set the wounds. Glancing at my phone I only had enough battery for a short call. Ringing Mokuba sounded good. Typing in the only number I knew. I began to ring shortly followed by Mokubas voice.

"Hey big Brother, are you on your way home yet?" He asked, no fear in his voice meaning the storm hadn't reached there yet.

"Listen Mokuba I need you to tell the maids to set the room up next to mine, also have the best doctor you can get over to set some broken bones its and emergency the boy's lost too much blood" I was almost sick towards the end, I didn't really want to tell mokuba that but he would ask all the more questions if I turned up on the doorstep without saying anything.

"Sure no problem, do you know who it is?" He innocently asked

"Atem" And with that the battery died. Roland had just gotten into the limo and started it up the other driver sat in the front with him.

"Put your foot down, I want to be home within 15 minutes" I told Roland. This way he wouldn't of lost that much more blood then what he already had. Sighing was the only thing that could do other then fire people but there was no fun there when I had closed the company down for two weeks instead of one. Ungrateful bastards, I'm usually not this nice. Within ten minutes I was home carrying Yami in, in a position that would not cause anymore pain then what he was in was pretty difficult. So settling for bridal style, picked him up and carried him to the door which hopefully one day will not survive my feet kicking the door down. I'm surprised that It has lasted this long anyway. The morons probably designed it so I can't break it. Upon entrance some of the maids gasped, one fainted the others ran to get more blankets without my orders. They knew I wasn't in a good mood even on the best of days. Others ran to get cotton wool and warm water.

"Master Seto, do you wish me to run a warm bath for the boy?" The head maid asked. This woman was the only one in the house which didn't have raging hormones. She was laid back, roughly 26 hell why do I care?

"Yes but not a deep one, in case he tries to commit suicide under water" Before carrying him up the stairs to the bedroom next door to mine. Though in a deep slumber I had to wake him, in order for him to talk to the doctor about the wounds. The head maid came back and told me that the bath was finished and that Dr Kamet was one his way and that he would be roughly 10 minutes.

"Yami, wake up" Slightly shaking him, I didn't want to cause that much bother to his body. He stirred slightly before grabbing hold of my trench coat slightly.

"Seth, am I dead?" He whispered with a hoarse voice.

"No your not, and I'm not Seth it's Seto" I smiled slightly this was going to be a long week.

Chapter end

XXX lol xxx behave peoples xxx I'll update when I can xxx

5 reviews for update xxx

Review now please xxx


	2. Chapter 2: Been Edited

Suicidal Pharaoh

Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to the following people

LuminousSpark

A Rose For Me A Rose For You

Aarins Rou

SRRH

PharaohYamiFan

Please note this has been beta'd and edited. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Seto's Laptop has long since died, unable to monitor the young boy, and as a result he had been swept off the table and onto the other side of the room. Annoyed clearly wasn't the word to describe how the young CEO was feeling. Yami hand been given a short bath once he had woken and the blonde maid had left him in the bathroom alone, where had taken another chance to try and take his own life. Seto sighed; this was not a good day. The doctor had set his casts, and his leg would take about 6-8 weeks as would his wrist, his ribs would take 3-4 weeks depending on if he wasn't trying to do anything otherwise it would have been longer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I lay staring at the ceiling, as I had done for the past hour since Seto and the maid helped me bathe. At least I had a chance to try and end my miserable life until the maid came back and almost deafened me in the process, as well as the rest of the house. And as of course this alerted the all high and mighty bastard, who in return fired the maid finished bathing me before taking me back to my room, where the doctor who obviously thought being nice to me was going to stop me from pulling faces at him and the CEO next to me.

After 30 minutes of blabbering on, he finally left. Sighing, the moron had remembered to remove all sharp objects and had locked the windows… so that left hanging myself and suffocation. Thinking that both would take too long, I settled for waiting until I could walk again and was allowed out. That way, he couldn't stop me. Ha. At least the arsehole that did me in wasn't living in this mansion, otherwise he would be dead. Either that, or locked away in the darkest nether-regions of the shadow realm.

I wasn't fussy about which. That would give something for Yugi to cry over, the little wimp that he was. Thinking of the many ways to torture the little shit was the only thing keeping me sane while I was locked up like this. I suppose it's a good thing that Bakura was . . . only Ra knows where. Otherwise I think he may of ended up worse, me and Bakura go way back, and don't ask, it's a little further back than you think. Try 3000 years. This may as well be 3000 things the pharaoh needed to do in the future, one of them was get battered by the person you thought was your friend, the one you taught to duel, the one who you risked your life on countless occasions' from Marik.

It just proves how foolish I was to trust him. Well there's nothing to do, and since its dark, I'm presuming the storm has hit this area. From the lashing rain against the window it's not very good to be trapped out in that. You can even hear the wind howling as well. It's not that nice. Well obviously stuck here with nothing to do, I might as well sleep. Or so I thought… after trying for at least 15 minutes, I gave up and settled for staring out the window at the darkness illuminated by the whispers of moonlight through the dark set blankets of clouds.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I've decided that I have to go and check on him; otherwise I feel it will be my fault if he commits suicide. Sighing as I rose up from the chair. The kitchen ran on two generators, just in case of a situation like this. It meant that the house was able to have more then tinned food. Deciding that he must at least be hungry now, I headed to the kitchen to make him some soup, since it was probably the only thing I could make without blowing the kitchen up.

Apparently having an IQ of 184 means I should mean I know how to use an oven without blowing things up. I don't remember signing that part of the genius contract. Heading up the stairs, with a candle and a bowl of the soup the corridor seemed abandoned without the dimly lit lights. Opening the only door on the floor which wasn't mine, the street lights shone through the window to reveal Yami sat up and staring out the window. His eyes were distant and his expression was that of concentration. I sighed and knocked, not waiting for him to ask me to enter.

"Why?" he asked me. His eyes had bags underneath which to me he had been trying to sleep but couldn't. The moonlight made eyes give off the twinkling, though an emotional ass like me shouldn't have noticed. The rain had lightened and was no longer lashing against the window, but still quite heavy.

"Is it for your own selfish reasons?" he asked. His voice was hollow, completely void of the usual determination that it usually had, and even through candle light I could see that his hair had lost the brightness it once had. His face had become pale and malnourished, and the crimson eyes that always challenged me had been beaten to submission. He was a shell of his former self, and strangely I missed it.

"No," I replied. I wasn't doing this for me, but from him. When he was a pharaoh he never had happiness or it came last. This time he needs to forget about others and concentrate on himself. Though I am not the type of person to say that, maybe I can get Mokuba to talk to him and then I may get some answers.

"Then why are you doing this?" He almost wailed. I never thought I would see him so broken like this, at all. He slammed his fist down on the windowsill; he had every right to be angry. After all, I stopped him from committing suicide. He must have been desperate.

"Because, stop living for someone else. The first reason you were put on this earth may have been to save it, but the second reason was to make yourself happy, as a pharaoh you never had happiness you were too busy making everyone else happy. So may be you are still here to find happiness." Well at least I go that off my chest.

"And what happens if I want to find happiness in death? Did you ever think of that?" He almost yelled at me. Tears had stained his sick cheeks and dripped onto the bedding below.

"Just because Wheeler beat you up and Yugi abandoned you, it doesn't mean you have to wallow in self-pity. Your world can't be so small that those two morons are the centre of it. I'm pretty sure Mokuba told you on many occasions that you are welcome in our home," I replied.

I knew it was Wheeler that did this to him and what it meant. They no longer wanted him after all they had gotten what they wanted out of him, so why bother keeping him anymore? It was something I would have done . . . but was I ever this harsh?

Placing the soup down on the bedside table, I sat on the edge of the bed. I probably should have just left the soup and walked away, but something inside me made me want to stay. Mokuba called it 'compassion' or something. I didn't like it. But at that moment, he needed someone to pull him together and because I had made this my situation too, I made myself the person to do it. He was an emotional wreck; even I would be after what he has been through. I made him turn his gaze from the miserable world outside and face me instead. Then, throwing the duvet back, I did something even Mokuba would have been surprised at. I pulled him into my lap.

Though tense at first, his muscles eased and he placed his head at the crook of my neck. Leaning forward I kicked off the boots and trench coat, to pull the duvet over the top of us for the night, since Mokuba had long retired to his room. My culinary masterpiece was long forgotten.

"Seto, will you always be here?" he asked, gazing up at me shyly.  
I nodded.

"As long as you are willing to depend on me and Mokuba and you stop trying to commit suicide, we will always be here."

"Yeah" he whispered before I leaned back and lay together.  
Tomorrow would bring new things and hopefully a happier ex-pharaoh.

Many thanks again to those who did review

5 reviews for an update.

Please review it keeps me going. 


	3. Chapter 3

Seto K/ Yami Y.

Chapter 3

Suicidal Pharaoh

Authors note: The first 10 Chapters of this story will be based when the storm is happening. You'll soon find out why.

As For those asking why Yugi abandoned Yami, it will all be revealed. If I told you then there would be no point to this story would there???

Also both Bakura's Are in this and there is only 1 Marik… sorry to all those who love Yami Marik xxx

Also:

I wish to say thanks to the following people:

Luminous Spark: If you hadn't told me the last chapter wouldn't of been edited and betaed, I had no idea that it was that bad. The bold underlining would have gone unnoticed as well so I say thanks to you.

A Rose For Me A Rose For You: Betaed and edited Chapter 2 for me in such short notice in the space of a few hours. ILY Uke-Chan Thank You.

And to the Reviewers Which Follow:

Luminous Spark

A Rose For Me A Rose For You

Kiki2222

Yaminisu

Sekhmet09

YamiRocks639

SRRH

Many Thanks Guys.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When both Seto and Yami woke, they woke to the sound of lashing rain cascading angrily on the window. Seto glanced with sleep-blurred eyes to the clock, which hung above the door. It was already 10:45. Sighing he looked at Yami who was wide wake and . . . remaining where he was. There was something strangely comfortable about this moment; there was a certain sense of familiarity and warmth in just lying like that. Suddenly, the door slammed open to open reveal a teenaged boy dressed in wrinkled clothes and bed hair.  
"Yes?" Seto asked.  
A blush had crept on to Seto's cheeks, an unwelcome and strange experience. Why should Seto be embarrassed?  
"Well, I was wondering if I could crash with you. I'm bored, I've got nothing to do and it's pissing down outside," he sighed.  
Seto sighed. "Watch your language Mokuba. Anyway, it's not me you have to ask, is it?" he replied.  
Mokuba had yet to realise the smallish lump on top of his brother wasn't the duvet. Mokuba stared back, confused by his brothers reply. It was a bit difficult to miss the multi-coloured spiky hair that had grown from the side of his head. Walking closer, Mokuba soon saw the small figure lying almost directly on top of his brother.  
"Who is he? Do we know him?" he asked, making eye contact with the crimson-eyes boy.  
"This is the Pharaoh who was sealed inside of the Millennium puzzle. I'm surprised you forgot, Mokuba. You drilled that in to my head enough," Seto said.  
Seto began absent-mindedly stroking Yami's side with his thumb in re-assurance that his little brother wasn't going to do anything to him. Even when he had told him the night before that he could ask anything if his little brother. But even then the Pharaoh hardly knew the boy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'd awoken long before Seto, at dawn to be precise. Oh Ra . . . I'm even using his name now. I almost broke down in front of him. He reassured me that he was there for me to lean on, as was his little brother. I watched as dawn rose slowly, even when the midnight shadows cast by the horrid weather; it was still a sight to see. How its brightened arms cast its rays into the forbidding shadows that had yet to conceal this world back into darkness. I was once told that the sun never once rose in the same way twice. It took me a while to understand what he meant but eventually I got it. It would be great if I could just return to Egypt and it never end, like the deepest end of the Shadow Realm. It would go on forever. But it would soon turn into a nightmare as I watch all of those around me end their lives. Knowing the life they had, had happiness in it. But that's the past and this is the present and there is nothing that I can change about this now, now that this has happened. Well, all I can do is keep waiting; wait until I can walk again. But this feeling I have inside of me, like Kuriboh's are bouncing around in side of me. But this only happens when Seto's around. In the name of Ra what is happening to me? I understand that I have been knocked off my podium but, am I to stand once more? Or sink into the shadows and remain forgotten? I do believe that this would be entirely my decision. I have many other things to think about like what would happen once I am healed; Will Seto throw me out? Or will he keep me as a reminder that Wheeler can actually do something? Or will he let me stay? No point questioning it now as I am going nowhere fast. I do believe that I am bed ridden for weeks on end. And why question the future when only I can change it. Well for now I will sleep on it, after all only time will tell what is laid out for me here in the future.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

To think my Birthday has to happen when the shit weather is here. Imagine if my Brother heard me swearing, I may have had something thrown at me. Judging by the way he was acting yesterday, thanks good it was the laptop that faced his wrath. Even the Egyptian gods didn't match that. So I'll do the only thing I can do…pester him to death for a huge birthday party when the electricity comes back on; that is, assuming it does. This weather is supposed to last a week at least. I dressed in whatever was lying, mainly yesterdays clothes as they couldn't be washed. School was cancelled which was a good thing but it would be soon on, and me and my brother would have to return. Well, him to Uni. Maybe he will take his friend with him…well I would call him a friend yet after all I have yet to meet him. According to the maids he looks a spitting image of the King Of games. So I decided that since I can't play on his laptop as that faced his wrath and the electric was down but not in the kitchen which meant that I was screwed, big style. Well the only thing I can do is crash with him all day as I have nothing to do. Upon arriving at his bedroom I noticed that the maids had yet to arrive here so… that meant they either had the day off or they were being slow today. Oh well nothing had yet to happen which was strange. So opening his door, or more so slamming it till it crashed into the wall. I noticed that the duvet… was awfully bunched up either that or he had a hard on… which would surprise me because I'm sure that he's bipolar. Pushing these thoughts aside I waited till he said something. Obviously trying to ignore that fact I had bed hair which was pointless brushing when no-one was leaving the house.  
"Yes?" My brother asked. Even at times I thought I was delusional but even I could see the blush on his face from where I was stood. Obviously he was embarrassed.  
"Well I was wondering if I could crash with you as I have nothing to do and it's pissing down outside" I asked awaiting the telling off for swearing which was in 3-2-1  
Seto sighed. "Watch your language Mokuba. Anyway, it's not me you have to ask, is it?" He replied. I was used to this by now, knowing when he was about to throw a temper tantrum was easy. I pouted after all everyone of my age swore and he did when he was my age so why couldn't I?  
Hang on . . . who did I have to ask?  
Oh . . . wow.  
It suddenly came rushing back to me. I hardly remembered what happened yesterday… all I know was that my brother brought someone home who had tried to commit suicide. Was this . . . him? Walking closer to the bed, I noticed a small, rather thin version of Yugi, only this person had a really dark tan… and a few nasty looking bruises  
"Who is he? Do we know him?" I asked. Stranger things have happened than finding a Yugi doppelganger. The small figure lifted his head, where his crimson eyes reminded me of rubies. They were so deep too.  
"This is the Pharaoh who was sealed inside of the Millennium puzzle. I'm surprised you forgot, Mokuba. You drilled that in to my head enough," Seto said.  
Looking at the figure once again he did look like it. He seemed afraid and according to what I was told from the maids he was battered by Joey Wheeler of all people. Why? Why did Joey attack the Pharaoh after all that they have been through? I mean, that would be like me using my brother for all his money and then abandoning him! It's just not right! Right at this moment in time, I could strangle him but, from the look in his eyes he's unsure… well after all we have only spoken a few times, or maybe less. But I can't change that. The Pharaoh nodded his head so doing the only thing I thought that wouldn't threaten him was to sit on the edge of the bed. I smiled, he remained where he was. Clearly he was attached to Seto. Well, I didn't think he would be. But I suppose that's all he has left in this world other then Marik and Bakura and his Yami. After all the geek squad will have sided with Joey. I wonder if my brother will ask Yami to go to Uni with him after all Yami is smart. Well there is nothing that I can do, so I will just have to watch and wait basically.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well after such an Embarrassing moment with Mokuba, I have come to the decision that once he is healed I'll ask him if he wants to attend Uni with me. After all he passed High School with high grades what's to say he can't attend Uni he'd only be about 7 weeks behind and being in the house with me I could help him. It means I could watch over him.

Damn it! Why do I care?

Well I have no choice do I. I mean after all I brought him here when I knew dam fine well I could of left him to die. I mean what compelled me into doing such a act. But telling the geek squad that the pharaoh was dead wouldn't of been such a pretty sight I mean after all Yugi was taken away from him… What in the name of buggery has made me like this… the only thing I have to blame is Mokuba. After drilling into my head that there was such thin as me existing in the past with a pharaoh that now exists here in this time, he then went on to drill kindness and compassion into it as well. Smirking to myself was the only thing I could do after all who would see it??? This has to be the most extreme thing I have ever done other then kick my father out of his own company and jump off a 50 story building I mean what else could there be??? Well all I can do I wait for this daft fool to walk again and more on the bright side stay out of trouble. But to be honest with myself I never imagined myself falling for a guy, the one that is my rival to be more precise.

Thanks for reading. I know this took a while but… there was a small problem… the computer has anti-virus on it and anti-spy ware. And it sort of failed to detect a backdoor Trojan which completely killed my hard drive and all the software. It has had to be sent away back to Acer to be fixed. And sorry no steph it wasn't the new laptop. XD

Review and sorry for the wait I know you love this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Suicidal Pharaoh

Seto K. And Yami Yugi/Atem

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to A Rose For Me A Rose For You

Disclaimer: I will only say this once and it should apply to the whole story, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will.

* * *

I've watched them for a few hours now. Seto, and I will now even say his name without some sort of malice. But I believe that it is still there, had taken to the corner of the room where he could watch the both of us. Of course Mokuba offered me a book to read and… of all the books he brought me Twilight. Well I had been meaning to check it out after all. I heard from some people they hated it and other seemed to like it. Well everyone has their opinions but some just won't let me express how I feel at this moment. Mokuba had taken to playing some out-witted game by himself and on the odd occasion had tried to get me and Seto to play…over a bag of pocky. The thing was it was the only one in the house and… Mokuba wanted it but Seto said he couldn't have it, it had to be saved in case they ran out of food.

But… as all young child do… they have none of it and neither was Mokuba. I sighed I had a headache and Seto wouldn't give me this great medicine that got rid of them. I believe it was called paracetamol? Anyway it got rid of almost any pain. Except the one in front of me that wouldn't let me sleep for at least a couple of hours. Named Mokuba. He had taken to pestering his brother for a birthday and had set off writing a list of who would and wouldn't attend. He was also writing what he wanted as well. Then again some who was as rich as Seto wouldn't have a problem getting what he wanted. After all…even if he was to be bought over, they could live off the interest they would make should it be locked in a bank account. But I'm not interested in how much I can loot from them in a matter of a few weeks. I just want out of this place, but at this moment in time, I have no idea's. And so… I have been sitting with my arms over my head for a while now. How long I have no idea. The weather outside is still as miserable as sin. So no interest in going outside today. Unless I want a free cold bath, and then to be dried by lighting… Doesn't sound that appealing. Removing my arms from above my head, Mokuba had since taken to colouring in the detailed plan might I add of how his birthday should be run. From I believe 10 30 in the morning till the day after. He want's a sleepover and a birthday party. If I am still here at that time, which no doubt I will be, then I will have a very good reason to commit suicide. Even if Seto tried to stop me. Funny I should say this… because this will never and I mean never happened again or be seen by anyone other then Mokuba. Seto was slouched over the sofa one book in one arm the other to support his head. I do believe there was a bit if drool flowing down one side of his face and his hair was a mess. His leather pants had been chucked to the other side of the room and he had adorned silk pants and went topless. His body was certainly someone would chase after…Hang on…Since when did I care if Seto had abs or not. Well I did… but that's not the point is it? So what if I lost them?… At least I didn't gain fat instead like most people do. Huffing with myself for my loss of abs, well I still had my gorgeous Egyptian tan…huh listen to be bragging about my battered body. This surprises me the most but…who wouldn't I don't love myself the way most people I have seen go on. I threw myself back onto the pillows behind me. I wasn't going anywhere and fast. This weather and my injuries held me back. I feel so weak… so dependent. I wonder what would of happened…had I committed suicide?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yami seemed to be arguing with himself again… his facial expressions kept changing from confusion to happiness to sadness to depression. I never thought one person could go through that many emotions. Well in a lifetime sure, but not in the space of about three days? My brother was draped over the leather sofa in his room. Drool running down one side of his face. Probably dreaming about shagging Yami no doubt? After the way he looks at him? Sure he has something going but my ass hole of a brother would never admit he had feelings for someone, never mind a guy. So why? In the name of the Egyptian Gods, does he decide to openly show his emotions. I mean Yami is in a state where he is neither here nor there so he wouldn't recognize the signs neither would my brother.

This kindness that he has been showing for a while…Well since the Pharaoh got a body of his own, he has been acting more friendly towards Yami's friends. Well not now that they have beaten him up, abandoned him and left him to commit suicide off domino bridge in the middle of this weather. Sure he has opened up to us but…will he open up to others. I mean I don't blame the poor guy if he doesn't… I mean your best friend beats you up and leaves you to die, because you shared a body with the boy who pant's he want's into. Sure I mean you get jealous but not to that extent. Well… no use dragging the situation any further then what has happened so far. We can only wait. Well time to wake my brother about time he made something to eat. Then again we can't let him cook. So picking up the nearest heavy book, I threw it in his general direction before making it look like I never knew what happened. All I heard next was.

"Mokuba, you little shit… Wait till I get my hands on you! You'll be castrated this time!" All I could do was roll round the floor laughing this was a funny sight indeed. Clearly I had hit my brother in, lets just say… the only thing he can reproduce with.

Well he wasn't being quiet for Yami. He had looked up from where he was laid in bed to see that Big brother was about to chuck me out the window into the cold weather. Then the weirdest of things happened … Yami laughed. Seto has stopped what he was doing to see what the noise was. Though it hurt him to laugh he tried his hardest not to show the pain he was clearly feeling. This put a smile on my brothers face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I had been reading a book that I had probably already read in this damned library of mine but…who cares I didn't ask for it to be put in… Mokuba did. After nodding off about Mokuba bragging how he wanted his birthday to go and who he wanted to invite cause they were his best friends and those he didn't cause he didn't like them. But he couldn't say hate as easily as I could. I hated most things. Taking in the Motou… well even if that wasn't his surname, It is to me. Was one of the…kindness…Ouch… things I have ever done in my life. But this time it doesn't pain me to say so as it had done three days ago.

Maybe this was because I had seen how vulnerable people can become or maybe I was down in the dumps with this weather and it was affecting my ego. Even when surrounded by friends look what happened in the end. Well he isn't anymore and I don't seem to think he did in the first place… each one of them wanted something out of him though what I don't know. But because he is about 5000 years old, he ain't got no family. So I suppose we have to make do. Here I go with the lovey dovey shit again. I swear its Mokuba driving me to the other end of the scale. This brat ain't pestered me so much in years, So why now? Sighing I closed my eyes to get some peace from what the outside world had brought to my unwelcome household. Thinking about what really gave me happiness… which was usually other peoples grief and pain. Not that it mattered to me if they suffered I was perfectly fine and wasn't the one doing it so what was the harm in that? No-one tells this Seto Kaiba what he can and can't do and people under him was one of them. I mean last week that bitch told me where to shove her work position. Up the crack of my arse, because I wouldn't accept the love she was supposed to be offering me but from where I was stood It was either greed, lust or both. Which I presume was both. Considering the way she was dressed.

Why? Why am I going back on life… I never did before hand so why should I start? God Motou really has turned my life upside down. But I Can't blame him I mean I brought him to my home… Grrr This is really messing my life up to the tit's. Furrowing my brow in anger. Well with eyes shut you couldn't tell what was about to happen next. All I felt was this hard thing made fast contact with my groin. That's all I am telling you after all… what would you expect? I sure wasn't. I just hope some little shit called Mokuba knew what was about to come. It was like you'd just had a really good day relaxing in the back garden and the kids hit you in the nuts with a golf club. By accident they'd say. Heh I think not. And the mother would just stand there and laugh whilst you suffered and say you were asking for it. If I asked for it, it would be on a silver platter at the foot of my bed brought to me by the best actress who worked as maid in the household. Well I don't play that kind of game or way. I play my way. Looking over to where Yami lay he looked asleep. Whispering him a silent apology before I shouted

"Mokuba, you little shit… Wait till I get my hands on you! You'll be castrated this time!" Before I grabbed a hold of him by the back of his T-Shirt and proceeded to strangle the living daylights out of him. Whilst I still had the willing left in me. This weather was making me under it for some strange reason.

And last night I thought I had strong emotions for Yami. But are they real or did I dream them? That is one thing that this Seto Kaiba knows. And that is saying something. My thoughts were broken by this strong, vibrant laugh, and it seemed that it was coming from Yami's direction. At first I didn't believe it so I ignored it as first, but after I realised that there was only three people in the room. And one of them was me, one of them was the person that I strangling, so the other had to be Yami as I had sent the maids and cooks etc home. For once it was something that I was pleased to hear. Usually someone laughing annoys me to hell and back… but this is different. I smiled since it was the only thing I could do. This may of shocked him as well mind you. I usually only laugh when someone is losing or is suffering. Anyway…leave me to think alone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After witnessing the most funniest thing in my life. Which just happened to be Seto Kaiba beating up his little brother cause he whacked him in the balls with a book. Made me laugh my guts up. No… not literally, its an expression…nimrod. Don't even get me started. But this is all I have to say… other then the fact that the weather is clearing up. A Man in a van went round saying that the electricity had been restored to parts of the city and may take a little while longer to return to the more busy parts of the town. Nothing surprises me there. I mean Seto probably uses more electric in one day then a average person does in a month. But that's not my business is it? I mean me and Seto have nothing in common other then the fact that we are rivals and will do anything to be at the top. His I would say was a life long goal. Mine ran through my blood. I was once a proud Egyptian pharaoh. Always at the top. But now I am not so sure anymore. It feels like my mind and body have given up. The mind ain't willing and neither is my body. So until I have recovered, it's no point trying to rise to the top. Listen to me talking about him like I know the guy.

Other then the fact that he loves money. I mean who wouldn't? Well other then me at this moment in time. I don't really feel the need to have it when I can't spend it from my bed… and don't argue with me. I am not in the mood at the moment even though watching him suffer at the hands of his brother is more fun then anything I have and probably will ever see. It's starting to get dark outside and… it seems that this storm is starting to clear up. Seto's mood has lightened as well with the weather I hope, I do believe cause I don't believe that anything I can do will lighten his mood. But this seems that this is all I can say today. Hopefully the electricity will be restored tomorrow. Or so I hope. So all I could do now was lie back and down and…just hope that one day I will be able to get out of this mess I have gotten myself into.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks For all the people that reviewed that last chapter if I didn't say it at the top. This was supposed to be a Christmas update but it never got done in time. So this can be the update for new years eve… and then I will hopefully update on new years day. This never happened and as you can see it's further along the line... i am sorry and i hope that this hasn't effected the fact the you won't review.

Thank you and please review. Otherwise I will go un-hinted, and this story will drag itself to the bottom of the list.


End file.
